


oh god more keith moon stuff

by dylovan



Category: Rock Music RPF, The Who
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2848397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dylovan/pseuds/dylovan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sex and antics in second person, featuring a guest appearance from john entwistle</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh god more keith moon stuff

Keith’s hands stroke up your thighs, making you twitch. He bites your collarbone. You lean forward into him. “Oh, Keith…”  
He begins kissing you on every space of skin he can reach. His mouth feels so good against your tender neck, you pull him in closer and beg him to pleasure you with his lips.  
He smiles and kisses your shoulder. “You’re so impatient.”  
“I know. I can’t help it.”He reaches around to the back of your dress to unzip it. You silently plead for him to hurry up. When he pulls it down, his gaze glides down your body.  
“Mm.” He pulls you in and presses his body into you. You can feel hardness in the area of his crotch, and you want to grind into it, but he’s holding your hips still.  
“Keith…” You reach up and pull at his shirt.  
He smirks. “Take it off me, love.”  
You rip his shirt off and find to your pleasure that he’s still wearing the black silk lingerie he enticed you with earlier today. It has a corset that laces up the front and he looks impossibly sexy in it. You get up and tear his shorts off. Underneath them hide a pair of cute little lacy panties, tented noticeably already with his erect member. You gently palm it, and you feel his muscles tense up under your hand. His fingers trace around to your back. He snaps your bra off and drops it to the ground.  
You fall into each other’s arms. You suck and bite his neck alternately. After a moment of enjoying this, Keith cups your breasts in his hands and moves down to lick and suck at them. You moan, every fiber of your being calling out for the clash of his naked skin against your own.  
“Keith, please!”  
He pulls you down onto the blanket and crouches over you, kissing you and stroking you all over with his knowing fingertips. You gasp whenever his hands near your underwear but he stays away from them.  
“Fuck, Keith!” you moan as he bites and pinches your breasts.  
“Keith’ll be fuckin’ you, love.” His words are slurred and you wonder if he’s drunk, but he looks pretty sober. He’s drunk off you.  
“Please, yes, that sounds so good.”  
“It does…” He begins fumbling with the ribbons on the font of his corset. “Ugh,” he says. “This went on fine this morning…”  
You reach up to undo the lace, and he nods thankfully. “I’ve wanted you ever since this morning.” you whisper. “You look so sexy in this stuff.”  
“I know.” He smiles.  
“You’re a pretty girl, Keith. You pull him down into a kiss, meanwhile pulling the lingerie off his body until your bare chests touch, his light body hair tickling you, nothing but two thin layers of fabric now between you. Impatiently, he yanks your panties off and starts quickly rubbing your clitoris. You gasp and thrust up into his hand.   
“I love when you moan like that…” He changes the motions of his fingers a bit, tapping your clit.  
“Ahh, Keith!” you yelp. Your eyes close as bliss takes over and you grind up against his fingers, desperately wanting to get off. Your cries of pleasure make him impossibly aroused, and before long he’s moaning along with you. You reach down and yank his cock roughly out of his panties, making him whine, and start rubbing it, focusing on the sensitive head. He starts gasping as you stroke him. You time your movements to his so that you moan simultaneously.  
You sit up and drag Keith toward you. “Enough of this. Let’s fuck.”  
“Shit…” He pins you down into the blanket and slides slowly into you. You love the expression on his face as his cock throbs inside your tightness; mouth open, head thrown back, eyes half shut. You close your eyes as he starts unsteadily thrusting into you. Every one of his movements seems to discover an entirely new kind of pleasure. In a few minutes, you’re moaning uncontrollably for him, your fingernails digging long pink lines across his shoulders.  
He gasps and moans desperately. “Y/N, I think I’m gonna cum!” You kiss his chest. His skin is slick with sweat.  
One of his hands trails down to where you both meld together. You pant and throw your head back as he starts stroking your clit again.  
“Keith!” you scream.  
“Fuck!” he replies. Every time his hips collide with yours, he lets out a desperate, keening moan.  
His touch becomes too much for you and you gasp his name before reaching your peak. Stars fill your vision and you can think of nothing except your pleasure.  
In a few seconds, your convulsing around Keith forces him to orgasm as well. He cries your name repeatedly before spilling his seed inside you with one final thrust.  
He stickily pulls apart from you, then collapses beside you. You gradually open your eyes as he cuddles up beside you.   
“Keith, that was amazing…” you whisper.  
He presses a kiss to your ear. A slight cold breeze blows over you, so you snuggle up to Keith to keep warm. As it turns out, that’s a good idea, because he’s radiating post-coital heat. You mumble soft words of love into his skin.  
He lights a cigarette and inhales deeply before saying “Was it as good for you as it was for me, darling?”  
You laugh and smack his leg.  
He sits up to rummage about in the picnic basket again. You whine for his return. He does so, a bottle of champagne and two fluted glasses in his hands.  
“To us,” he says, pouring out two glasses and handing one to you.  
“To us.” You clink the glasses together. Keith attempts to drink his champagne while lying down, which results in half of it spilling over his face and disappointed murmurs from him. “Damn gravity. Always ruining my fun.”  
You abandon your champagne and lie down beside Keith. He pulls you in until you’re spooning, your head resting on his arm.   
He rubs your shoulders and very slowly, you fall asleep.  
You’re not sure when you wake up, but it’s dusk and the sky is edged with fire. Keith is looking down at your face. You yawn, squirm, and stretch a bit.  
“Hello,” says Keith.  
“Hi. How long have you been watching me?”  
Keith shrugs. “A couple minutes. I just woke up. You look beautiful when you’re asleep.”  
“That’s not creepy at all.”  
He gets to his feet and stretches out. “Mm…we should probably head out.”  
“Sure.” You find all your clothes and pull them on. They’re all wrinkled and damp with sweat. You look up to see Keith struggling back into the corset. You laugh and get up to help him.   
“Thank you,” he says.  
“It’s okay.” you say. “I know more about this stuff than you, I think.”  
It does hug his figure remarkably well, though. You’re getting wet again just looking at him in lingerie. You pull the laces tight, constricting his breathing, and tie them. He looks up at you with big eyes, panting to breathe. You pull him in to kiss him.  
You put the rest of his clothes onto him and then the two of you walk down the path. However, when you get to the edge of the forest, you get a surprise: no limo awaits.  
Keith curses and stomps about. “The driver ditched us! I can’t believe it!”  
“How are we gonna get home? Can we walk?” you ask him.   
“It’d take an hour to walk that far.” Keith grumbles. “I dunno what to—Hey! Let’s hitchhike!”  
“Isn’t that how people get murdered?” you ask.  
“Oh, we’ll be fine!”  
“You know, that’s just what we would say if we were about to get murdered in a horror movie.”  
“Look! There’s a car!” Keith furiously waves his thumb in the air. A battered minivan pulls to the side of the road. The window on the driver’s side rolls down.  
“Can I help you two with anything?” says the guy driving.  
“Hi, you going past Northminster?” says Keith.  
“As a matter of fact, yes. Hop in,” says the man.  
“Honey, you know how I feel about picking up hitchhikers. We could get murdered!” says a woman’s voice from inside the car.  
“Oh, Mildred, you worry too much…Hop in the back, kids.”  
A peevish child’s voice. “But Daaaad! I don’t wannaaaaa!”   
“C’mon,” says the father, his voice gaining a threatening tone that promised later groundings.   
“Aw, fiiiine!” The kids get into the back. You and Keith sit behind the driver and Mildred.  
“Alright, let’s go!” They drive away. The father doesn’t seem to be that much of a bad driver.  
The father stares at Keith’s face in the mirror. “Say,” he says suddenly, “are you Keith Moon?”  
Keith forces a laugh. “No. I get that a lot, actually. I don’t play a bit of drums.”  
“Funny. You look just like him. Well, my name’s Aaron. These are my kids, Susan and Joy.”  
Susan and Joy glare at you from the back seat. Neither of them look very joyful.  
“This is Mildred,” Aaron says, pointing at Mildred. “Anyways, we shod be there in twenty minutes. What are your names?”  
“I’m Y/N,” you say.  
“I’m, uh…Joe…Seatbelt.” Keith says.  
“Seatbelt! That’s a funny name!”  
“Uh, yeah. It’s Dutch.”For the twenty minutes in the creaky minivan, Aaron won’t stop talking. Keith looks miffed that he can’t be Keith Moon and instead is Joe Seatbelt. By the end of the ride, Joe Seatbelt has a completely separate personality from Keith. He is quiet, cranky, and glares at everyone in his path.  
“Is this the right place?” says Aaron.  
“Yeah.” says Joe.  
“Okay! Have a nice night, you two! Nice meeting you!”  
“Okay.” says Joe as you both get out of the minivan. You both head out. It’s a bit chilly out, and you cross your arms over your chest. Keith looks over at you, concerned. “You okay?”  
“Yeah.” you say. However, he’s not entirely convinced. He pulls you into his warm arms to protect you from the wind. You lean against him gratefully as you walk.  
Soon you get into the hotel. You head into the elevator to wait. Keith looks over at you. His eyes fill with dark lust. Softly, he presses you against the wall and fills your lips with his.  
You both run into the hotel room when the elevator doors open. Keith fumbles with the lock, then shoves the door open.  
But instead of seeing a dark quiet room like you’d expected, you see John lying on the bed. He’s flipping through a battered Tales from the Crypt and holding a drink in one hand. A Beach Boys record plays from the stereo beside him.  
“John!” Keith says. “I thought you were at the pub with Dougal.”  
“Well, I came back.” says John. “Mainly because he kept beating me at poker. I’m here now.” He takes a sip of scotch and stares ineffably at Keith.  
“Oh. Well, hi!” Keith sets the picnic basket down and smiles. “Let’s blow up the toilet!”  
“Actually, I had other plans.” John flips a page.  
“Huh?” Keith looks disappointed. “What? Ooo, throwing the record player out the window?”  
“No, Keith.” John smiles. “Other kinds of plans.” He throws the comic book aside and swiftly pins Keith to the wall. John moves fast for such a big guy, you think. Keith stares up at him, his eyes huge and limpid. John brushes Keith’s hair out of his face and kisses him deeply.  
“Hey, John, stop stealing my man!” you say. You run up and hug Keith.  
“Don’t worry, you’re gonna get some too.” John says. He pinches your ass, hard. You blush.  
“This is payback for you bein’ such a fuckin’ tease.” John whispers in Keith’s ear. Keith turns pink and practically melts under John’s eyes.  
“You’re mine.” John says.  
“Oh, Johnny.” Keith’s eyes look down submissively. John kisses him again.  
You don’t mind any of this as much as you would’ve thought. John is dominant without trying and his deep near-growl of a voice turns you on.  
“John,” you whisper.  
He smiles and kisses you, too. His crooked teeth dig into your lip. He forces your mouth open and flicks his tongue over yours. When the kiss breaks, you see Keith pouting, jealous of you both.  
“Let’s tie him to the bed.” you whisper to John.  
John nods. First, though, he pins Keith to the wall and rips his clothes off. He bites his lip when he sees what Keith’s wearing underneath. “Slut.” he purrs. His nails dig into Keith’s shoulders.  
You find a scarf in the closet and pull Keith over to the bed. John pins him down while you bind his hands together and then tie them to the headboard. Keith pulls on his restraints and whines, wanting to touch himself.  
“Dirty boy.” John says. He pins Keith’s legs down while you slowly slide his panties off. You yank his erection out of them and slowly tease the tip of it. John watches as Keith moans and begs for more.   
“What d’you want, boy?” you whisper to Keith.  
Keith whines. “Unhh, suck me off, please!” John moves down and blows on the head of Keith’s cock. Keith tries to thrust into his mouth, but he’s pinned to the bed by John’s weight.   
“Fuck…” Keith gasps.  
“Ah, good boys don’t swear, Keith.” John says. “You’re going to be punished.”  
John pulls his clothes off. He’s got muscles, but he’s not really ripped. You whimper because he looks so good. His cock is thick and long and you want it inside you.  
He crawls up and presses the tip of his cock to Keith’s lips. Keith whines, but takes him in. John gasps and threads his fingers through Keith’s hair, then starts roughly thrusting into his mouth.  
John pulls you over and kisses you deeply, in full view of Keith. He yanks your pants down and starts teasing your clit in quick circles and it feels so good…let’s just say there’s a reason he’s called Thunderfingers. You quickly become dripping wet as you grind into his touch.  
John pants as he fucks Keith’s mouth. Keith is gagging and choking, drooling around John’s thickness, struggling to breathe. His cock is leaking pre-cum already, though.  
You lean closer into John. He grabs your hip hard enough to bruise the skin, not wanting you to forget that he’s in charge, and then begins teasing at your slick opening. You spread your legs, wanting him to penetrate you, and he begins letting his fingers slide slowly inside you.  
Keith begins making desperate noises, however, and John realizes that Keith’s choking on his cock until he can’t breathe. He pulls out and wipes some of his own pre-cum and Keith’s spit off the drummer’s lips before kissing them softly. “You okay, boy?”  
Keith gasps for breath and nods. “I love you, Johnny.” His voice sounds hoarse.  
“I love you too.” John says. He traces Keith’s lips with one finger that’s still dripping with your own wetness. Keith sucks it off and then smiles up at you obnoxiously.  
John crawls down to the end of the bed. “You’re a good boy, Keith, lemme return the favor…” He licks at Keith’s belly and thighs, then slowly takes his cock between his lips. Keith makes almost inhuman sounds of agony. To quiet him, you cuddle up and kiss his lips. You can taste yourself and John in his mouth.  
You turn around to see what John is doing. The bassist licks down Keith’s cock, then spreads his legs to suck on his balls. You play absently with Keith’s hair as John clutches the drummer’s thighs, tongue darting lower, making Keith’s moaning intensify. You crawl over to John, whose tongue is buried inside Keith, eyelids fallen shut in ecstasy. Keith gasps as John pleasures him. You decide to join John. You wrap your lips around Keith’s cock and hold in your hand all of it that you can’t in your mouth, and start sucking on it until you gag.  
Keith screams incoherently. “JOHN! Y/N! FUCK! FUCK!”  
His pre-cum drips warmly down your throat. You pull away from him. John does as well.  
John reaches into a drawer on the bedside table. With his free hand, he plays with Keith’s shaft. John pulls out a tiny bottle of lubricant.   
Keith looks a bit nervous and John reassures him, petting his chest and saying “Don’t worry, it’ll feel nice.”  
“Okay, Johnny.” John’s touch calms Keith and he watches contentedly as John pulls your shirt off and pulls you in for a kiss.  
John busies himself spreading lube over his fingers. He slides one into Keith’s opening, making him wince a bit.  
“Don’t worry, sweetie, you’re all right.” John moves over to hold Keith while gently teasing his arse.  
Keith calms down again. He stretches up into the older man, trying to feel his body heat. John obliges, lowering himself onto Keith. They kiss like they’ve done it a million times before.  
You pour some of the lube into your hand, slide it in between their barely-touching, sweaty bodies, and start jerking them both off. John growls and thrusts into your hand. Keith stares up at you, his eyes glazed and blissful. He pants and you think you’ve never seen anything sexier.  
“Johnny.” Keith finally whispers. “I…I think I want you. Inside me.” He gasps as John scissors two fingers inside him. “Please, make me into a man…” His back arches involuntarily.  
John gives him a final kiss. He crawls back down, positions himself before Keith’s entrance, and presses the tip of his cock into Keith’s ass. Keith licks his lips and pants for it.  
“You sure, Moonie?” John traces a finger down Keith’s cheek, gentle.   
Keith nods.  
John pushes about halfway into Keith. Keith looks painfully tense, on the point of crying out. John wraps a hand around the drummer’s cock. “You okay?”  
“Yes…” John leans in to kiss Keith, making him relax. He massages Keith’s shoulders until he’s practically in a puddle, then slides in a bit deeper. This time, Keith just faintly groans, but he looks like he’s enjoying it.  
John notices that you look left out. He motions for you to lay down beside Keith, then unceremoniously shoves his head between your legs. You moan as he starts sucking and nipping your clit with his uneven teeth. Your fingers thread through the bassist’s hair; he slides his long fingers into you and crooks them at just the right angle to stroke your G-spot. In a minute, he takes you to the height of ecstasy with his tongue until you have to yank him away because it’s just too much.  
Keith’s moaning grows louder as John, whom you’ve excited, starts fucking him hard, not holding back anything. Keith lets out a scream.  
“JOHN! What was that??”  
“That’s your prostate.”  
“Oh, I didn’t know I had one of—JOHN! OH PLEASE—”  
John smiles at Keith. “Like it rough, Moonie?”  
Keith squirms in pleasure, sweating and gasping John’s name. “Yes, please!”  
John grabs Keith, shoves him into the mattress, and spears him on his shaft. The headboard creaks against the wall, and Keith gasps in time with it.  
“J-John…I’m cumming…”  
John finishes Keith off quickly with a couple more thrusts. Keith yells out John’s name and twitches as his cum spurts over the bassist’s stomach. John pulls out gently and gives Keith a kiss.  
“John…” Keith moans contentedly.  
“Yes, Moonie?”  
“John…I’m tired.”And with that Keith rolls over and immediately falls asleep.  
John smiles at the drummer. “Somehow I imagined him having a bit more stamina.”  
“We kind of, uh, did it a couple hours ago.” you say.   
John spreads a blanket over Keith’s body. “Cute li’l bugger when he’s not smashing everything in sight.” he comments.  
You laugh. “I guess so, yeah.”  
“That’s why I like him,” you say simultaneously.  
You get a maddening urge to run up to John and give him a hug—so you do. He’s warm and pure and substantial.  
He also has a massive hard-on.  
You take it in your hand, get a tenuous grip on it, and stroke it. He winces. “God, I’m so close…”  
“I’ll finish you off.”  
“Thank you kindly, madam.”You jump into the bed and he jumps in after you. He lets you get on top of him. After how authoritative he’s proven he can be, you take it as an honor.  
He kisses you roughly as you get into position, straddling his hips. His thumb caresses your jawline as he pulls you closer. You feel his pointy teeth bite into your lip, and you murmur his name. He replies quietly “Y/N.”  
You gradually let yourself down onto his erection. You bite your lip. God, he’s so big.  
When you finally fit his length into you, you have to stop and rest. His hand brushes your side gently, tickling you.  
You slowly start bouncing up and down on him. You throw your head back. Every time he enters you, the head of his cock pounds against your G-spot.  
“I don’t think…I can last much longer.” he pants. “I’m s-sorry.”  
“It’s okay,” you say breathlessly.  
He groans out your name. His shoulder blades dig into the mattress and his toes curl. He’s about to come and god it feels so good, nothing can make you feel better than bringing him to pleasure because of the way he moves when he’s close to his peak…Distractedly, his hand reaches down to touch you, but you’ve already cum before he can.  
“Fuck!” you yell through gritted teeth. “Fuck, John, please!” His shaft slings pounding spikes of thrilling, painful ecstasy into your body.  
“JOHN!” You can’t even move as the feeling rides up from your toes to the pit of your stomach and you orgasm over him.  
He quickly comes second, breathing your name over and over again. His hips stutter into you and you feel his come thick and hot inside you.  
For a moment, you lie there on top of him. You’re both panting and sweating.  
Your fingers trace through his hair.  
“I think I like you.” he says.  
“Yeah. You’re pretty good too I guess.” you reply. You kiss his broad chest, tasting salt sweat on your lips.  
You hug him and then crawl over to cuddle up next to Keith, who is snoring lightly by now, not disturbed a bit by you and John’s doings.  
You hear John sigh with satisfaction. John turns the lamp off and fumbles with the blanket.  
After a second, you feel his hands on your waist. You smile as he cuddles up to hold you. His chin rests on your shoulder as he whispers “Yeah. I like you.”  
“I like you too.” You laugh breathlessly.  
In his sleep, Keith turns around and wraps his arms around you. His lips are soft and slightly parted. You kiss them—they taste like alcohol, and you and John.  
Surrounded by perfect soporific warmth, you begin to fall asleep.


End file.
